Break & Bend
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Blaine is getting yoga class from very hot instructor Kurt who has noticed the way Blaine is staring at his bp that is very visible through his tight yoga pants. One day Kurt holds Blaine back after class and sex happens. WARNINGS: bp!Kurt, semi-public sex, oral


At first Blaine found it fun and exciting when his dance coach suggested that he took yoga lessons to help him get more flexible and to help his movements be smoother and thereby more artistic. His coach had recommended him going to one of his former students who was teaching in town and Blaine had been eager to get started.

However, it wasn't all so fun anymore. Blaine was good at yoga and he had a good hold of the different techniques and positions. He talked a bit to the, yeah, girls who also took the class and the teacher was nice.

Which was the problem. His teacher, Kurt, was sweet, but he was also much more than that. He was cute and funny. He was talented and hot as no tomorrow. He had hair that hair product brands would kill to get in their ads, eyes bluer than anything Blaine had ever seen and voice as smooth as summer grass. Not to mention he was crazy intelligent, and considering he had was a NYADA student as well he had same interest in musical theater as Blaine.

And he was a flirt. Everyone knew he was gay but he flirted with everyone, despite Blaine being the only guy in the class. He made the girls giggle and trip over their own feet, and made the hair on Blaine's arms rise whenever Kurt got near him.

What was the worst part, though, was the fact that Blaine always had an exceptionally good view to Kurt. Usually this would be a great advantage in yoga class, but to Blaine this was a terrible distraction.

Kurt had the best looking body since the creation of man, and he knew it. He wasn't cocky or arrogant about it, but he had a love for wearing a baggy t-shirt falling over his shoulder and showing off his collarbone mixed up with an extremely tight pair of cotton pants in class.

To Blaine's horror Kurt also had a love for bending over, or spreading his legs, or standing on one leg with the other in the air or something else that made the cotton stretch smoothly around his body - especially at his crotch where Blaine could see that he was blessed with a puffy pair of vaginal lips waiting to be worshiped by Blaine in any thinkable way.

The terror was that Blaine was fearing that Kurt was starting to suspect the issue of interest. He tended to send Blaine a glance whenever he did one of the position that put everything on display, and sometimes Blaine even thought he caught Kurt winking or smiling at him. Which only made Blaine even more flustered because it was impossible to think of anything anti-sexy when he had epitome of sex right in front of him.

Today was definitely not better. It was Thursday evening before spring break so almost no one showed up for class since most of the people in class were in college so they were either preparing last minute hand in work before break or planning their spring break.

This unfortunate turn of event had Blaine alone in class with Kurt and four giggling girls who clearly only was there to lurk on their teacher. Kurt did a few demonstrations of new positions he would introduce the class to after the break ("_please dear god kill me now_") and talked about which exercises they could do at home to keep their bodies from going too tensed while there were no class.

Since Kurt was a senior in NYADA himself he was taking his spring break off, too. Blaine couldn't decide whether that was good or bad - on one hand it was really good because Blaine was getting completely frustrated and lately he had spent more alone time with his hand than with anyone else. On the other hand it was awful, because whenever he wasn't in a yoga class he was thinking about Kurt and he wished that he could ever work himself up to talk to him properly.

Now they had just finished up and the girls were giggling leaving the room while sending Kurt sneaky glances over their shoulders. Blaine was rolling up his yoga mat and doing his best to hide the incredible boner that was filling up his sweatpants. Kurt was at the other end of the room stretching out ("_Not helping!_") and naturally Blaine was doing his best to stare into the floor.

Finally he was finished and on his way out, his only thought in mind to go home and jerk off in the shower with mental images of Kurt floating around his brain. However, he was just about to leave when he was stopped.

"Blaine, can I hold you back for a minute?" Kurt asked as he approached him.

Blaine stopped dead still right as he was about to open the door. He took a moment to make sure he had heard right, held his mat in front of his crotch and turned around to face Kurt who was now right in front of him.

"Sure. I uhm... what's up?" Blaine tried, a desperate attempt to seem cool about it, but sure his head swimming now that Kurt was so close that he could practically taste.

"Plans for spring break? Anything exciting?" Kurt asked conversationally, his lips pink and lush, mocking Blaine because they were so close and yet so far away from Blaine's own.

There was no way this was just about Kurt wanting to know what Blaine would be doing for his spring break. This was something more, Kurt didn't care about what he was doing.

"I – just finishing some stuff for school, seeing some old friends," Blaine stammered uncertain.

Kurt nodded with a vague smile. He looked down in the floor and then back up at Blaine from under long eyelashes, undoubtedly to seem innocent, but his eyes were nothing close to innocent. He had an agenda and Blaine already knew that he had no chance of getting out of that room before Kurt had gotten what he wanted – killed him, eaten him, forced him into doing crazy advance yoga way over his level.

"So you're not leaving town," Kurt said – a statement, not a question.

"I was just thinking... maybe you wanted to spend spring break with me?"

Blaine almost choked. He stared at Kurt for over thirty seconds, looked to the wall before to the yoga mat he was holding in his hand, covering the hard-on he was sporting from the sight of Kurt's ass right in his face ten minutes ago.

"Blaine, come on – I've seen the way you stare at me. I've seen you look at me down the halls in school and when I fill in as TA in your dance class. Don't try to be polite by pretending you don't see me like that, because I honestly don't want you to be polite with me," Kurt said and took a firm grip on Blaine's yoga mat.

_Oh god, no. Shit!_ Blaine was screaming in his head and gripped the mat stronger, but it was to no use because Kurt had it away within seconds.

"I may have been looking a bit," Blaine stammered awkwardly, knowing it had been lost game from the beginning, but still hoping to keep at least a bit of his dignity instead of appearing like an insane stalker.

Suddenly Kurt was so close to Blaine's face that he could hear him breathing. The yoga mat was on the floor next to them and Kurt's hand was running up Blaine's chest. It ended on his neck where Kurt leaned in to kiss him, his free hand sliding up Blaine's thigh.

It was no surprise to Blaine that Kurt's lips were soft and strong. He was moving his mouth determinedly against Blaine's and it didn't take long for his tongue to poke its way into Blaine's mouth where it found Blaine's with a dance as perfect as the moving of his limbs during a class.

Kurt pressed his chest against Blaine's, making Blaine being trapped between Kurt and the wall. His erection was back in full-flames and Kurt's hand found it and started moving his hand around it with expertise.

"God, I've been wanting to do this for ages," Kurt moaned as he found the waistband of Blaine's sweats and started dragging them down around his hips and ass.

Blaine's hand had found the front of Kurt's pants as well while he was pressing Kurt closer to him with a hand on the lower of his back. He was constantly reminding himself to breathe, but it was nearly impossible whenever it occurred to him that he currently had his tongue in Kurt's mouth and Kurt's hand swiping around his cock.

His own was busy rubbing two fingers over Kurt's vagina, his mound soft and puffy. After a moment of need Blaine let both of his hands grab around Kurt's ass; a pair of perfect globes that felt strong and tight in Blaine's hands.

Out of nowhere Kurt sucked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth before he started kissing down his chin and over his collarbone. He took a grip around the hem of Blaine's tanktop and had it off before Blaine could start helping him.

"Mhm, just how I imagined," Kurt smiled and started kissing down his chest.

On his way down south Kurt sucked Blaine's nipple into his mouth, licking around it and tweaked it with his teeth. He repeated the action on Blaine's other nipple and then continued his way down until he was on his knees in front of Blaine's crotch.

He didn't waste any time, and in a matter of moments Kurt had Blaine's pants dragged down around his knees so his cock was free right in Kurt's face.

Clearly Kurt didn't mind the close encounter, considering he smiled up at Blaine and went directly in to press the middle of his flat tongue against the root so the tip of his tongue was good down Blaine's balls before he licked all the way to the head.

Blaine's head fell back against the wall with a thump and his one hand went down to entangle his fingers in Kurt's hair as the other started snaking its way down Kurt's exposed shoulder, under his blouse.

Meanwhile Kurt let his lips slide down over Blaine's head, sucking his cock into his mouth, eventually moving far down enough to swallow him all in – apparently the guy had nothing close to a gag-reflex.

So not only was Kurt perfect in appearance and brains, the cavern of his mouth was also a piece of Heaven that was very much not accepted in church despite the fact that Blaine was currently ready to build an altar in its honor.

Kurt's tongue was probably Blaine's favorite muscle at the moment, because the way he worked it; hard and curvy – it was everything Blaine could wish for. The appendage traced the underside vein, swirled around the shaft, slicked it up with spit and Kurt moaned pleasurably every time the head bumped against the back of his throat.

His mouth was warm and wet, and when Kurt let his one hand cup his balls to roll them in his hand Blaine was unsure of how long he would last, but was distracted as Kurt started sucking, the fingers of his free hand caressing through the coarse hair at the base of Blaine's cock in a way that almost felt caring and sweet.

"God... so good," Blaine groaned and looked down on the back of Kurt's head moving up and down, his perfectly manicured fingers a pale contrast to Blaine's dark hair and his lips glistening in a perfect 'O' as they impaled themselves on Blaine's slick shaft.

With a smirk as best as he could Kurt let his gorgeous azure eyes look up at Blaine from eyelashes the length of the Chinese wall. He sucked a little harder and strengthened his grip on Blaine's sac, probably feeling that he was headed in the wrong direction if Kurt want more from this afternoon than just blow-breath.

He let his mouth slide up with an agonizingly slow speed and let his lips stay locked around Blaine's head where he let his tongue travel around the frenulum, sucking the head with hollow cheeks and an intense stare directly into Blaine's eyes.

After a quick trip of the tip of his tongue to lap up the gathering precome at Blaine's head Kurt grabbed around Blaine's pants and ripped them down to his ankles. He got to his feet and let his arms lock around Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a messy kiss, not even stopping to catch his breath first.

"I know that you know about my pussy, Blaine. I promise it knows about you, too -" Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he grasped around the locks at the back of Blaine's head.

Abruptly Kurt did a twirl and had his back against the window so he could jump up to sit on the broad windowsill, pushing a plant to the floor where it shattered. Not that either of them cared as Kurt locked his legs around Blaine's waist so he could pull him closer, his wet boner crashing against Kurt's crotch, both of them groaning from the contact.

Kurt lifted himself lightly from his seat and started pulling his tight yoga pants down, his boxer briefs along with them. He let the soft, black fabric drop to a pile on the floor before hooking his ankles back around Blaine's hips.

His cock ran through Kurt's wet labia, throbbing with a need to feel the warm inside that was so close, but all Kurt did was move his hips to slick his dick up even more than it already was. Each time there was a tiny friction over Kurt's clit he moaned a little.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's arms, so strong and muscular making his cock twitch. He made his right hand slide down Kurt's sweaty thigh, quickly finding his goal where he used his thumb to roll over Kurt's clit a little harder than possibly was good, but it didn't seem like Kurt minded considering the way his forehead fell to Blaine's chest.

"Shit – Kurt... so fucking sexy," Blaine grunted as he let his middle finger slide down over Kurt's hole, a mix of sweat and juices running between his ass cheeks so Blaine let his finger continue down his crack where he played lightly with his hole, but took Kurt's groan as an invitation and plunge two fingers directly into Kurt's needy pussy.

"Yes. Just fuck me, Blaine -" Kurt begged and bit down on Blaine's collarbone.

As Blaine let his two fingers work their way in and out of Kurt's hole he kept his thumb rubbing over his clitoris while Kurt let the fingers of his left hand tweak around Blaine's left nipple while he scraped his teeth over Blaine's jaw and his right hand working around Blaine's erection.

"Since you first come here – every time – masturbating – thinking of you – I just -" Kurt stammered between moans and groans, kisses and biting anywhere he could get his mouth on Blaine's naked body, but suddenly he let his hands clasp to Blaine's face and force eye contact.

"Fuck me!" He demanded with a raspy voice.

There was no doubt in what Kurt was doing. He grabbed around Blaine's hand to pull his fingers out of his cunt so he could replace it with Blaine's dick instead. He squeezed around the shaft as he led the head to his gaping pussy, the warmth spreading from Blaine's cock throughout his entire body, and Kurt pushed his ass closer to the edge of the windowsill, making Blaine's dick go deeper inside of him.

Naturally Blaine didn't need to be told twice, so he slid his hands down to Kurt's ass where he took a firm grip and thrust his hips forwards, the rest of him disappearing inside of Kurt's tight heat, both of them whining from the final contact.

"Yes!" Kurt encouraged and bucked his hips a little forward as he kissed Blaine forcefully, his tongue exploring Blaine's mouth.

Blaine started to slowly pull his cock out before thrusting deep back in, feeling his hips clasping harshly against the back of Kurt's thighs. Kurt continued to kiss him, a mess of tangling tongues and too much teeth, but still the right amount of need.

With a smile and his fingers running through Blaine's curls Kurt slowly let himself fall down to lie on the windowsill, his top crawling up to flash his perfect abdomens, letting Blaine see almost all of his naked body in all of its glory and beauty.

Kurt unhooked his ankles from Blaine's back so he could let his legs up Blaine's torso and hook his ankles behind Blaine's neck, pulling him down so Blaine had to support his hands on the wood on the sides of Kurt's head.

Blaine kept a steady rhythm, watching Kurt writhed and twist under him. His abs were flexing and his hands were roaming up and down Blaine's muscled arms. Blaine's balls were slapping against Kurt's ass, and the new position made him hit even deeper inside of Kurt.

"Fuck, yes – god so good," Kurt moaned, his thighs flexing and his feet dragging Blaine's head closer to Kurt's own.

He leaned down and crashed his mouth against Kurt's, teeth clattering together, and Kurt's fingers immediately grabbing a handful of Blaine's curls to keep their mouths locked.

"Yes – yes. Coming – now," Kurt whined right as his pussy clamped down around Blaine's cock, so tight he almost couldn't move anymore, but he kept a brave fight to not stop, only making it even hotter as Kurt let his hand between them to circle his clit, in that moment making Blaine feel a rush of fluids floating his cock.

"Don't stop. Don't stop," Kurt whimpered against Blaine's mouth, their lips no longer connected, but their breathing still a mixed mess.

"God, Kurt – you're so fucking tight. So wet," Blaine grunted and knew that he couldn't support on his arms any longer.

He fell down to support on his forearms and let his fingers entangle themselves in Kurt's soft locks. He buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's fingers fumbling around in his own hair.

Kurt lifted the lower of his back from the windowsill to make Blaine's cock hit even deeper, his head rubbing directly over Kurt's g-spot, his walls hot and slick as Blaine's long shaft pumped in to hit harder. Kurt's knees were now bent over Blaine's shoulders, around his ears, so Blaine could let his left hand back to Kurt's ass with his nails digging into Kurt's crack.

"You take my cock so good, so fucking perfect, Kurt -" Blaine whimpered into Kurt's neck, spurred on by the way Kurt kept up a constant cascade of "_uh uh uh_" and "_yes Blaine more_" and "_ah ah ah so good_".

A whirlpool starting to spin in Blaine's stomach. He could feel his insides tie up and his skin tighten over his muscles. He bored his nose into Kurt's cheek, pressing panting kisses against his salty skin. He honestly couldn't believe that he was at the gym with his dick buried in Kurt's pussy after having been crazy about him, needing him for so fucking long.

Kurt's cunt was hugging him tight, and he could feel every drag of his cock on his way inside and all the way out. It was a sensation he had never experienced equal, and he started getting dizzy as his hips worked harder and faster against Kurt's thighs.

"Come in my pussy, baby. Let me feel you come -" Kurt begged, heaving for air.

As Kurt spread his thighs to the sides, his knees resting against the walls on each side of the window, Blaine felt his pelvis rut over Kurt's clitoris with every thrust into Kurt's pussy he did, and he knew that it was only a matter of seconds before he would be coming.

"Holy fuck! Kurt!" He grunted loudly into Kurt's neck as his balls pulsed, a feeling of lava shooting through his shaft to fill up Kurt's hole with his come.

By the feeling every muscle in Kurt's body tensed and Blaine could swear that he felt Kurt's hard nipples rut over Blaine's chest. Kurt's heels were digging into Blaine's shoulders blades and his nails were scraping down his triceps.

"Shit, Blaine! God yessss," he close to screamed into Blaine's hair, bucking his hips upwards to meet Blaine's erratic thrusts.

Blaine was sure that he had never come harder in his entire life. All of those times he had thought about Kurt when he had been fucking his own fist senseless were nothing compared to the real deal. Even now, after he had come and couldn't breathe or move and his muscles were sore, he never wanted to have his cock leave Kurt's body because it was perfect.

Yet, there was one fantasy he had been particularly happy about and he wasn't planning on letting the day end without having made it reality – who would know if he ever got such an opportunity again?

As Kurt was panting and heaving for oxygen Blaine turned to press a quick open-mouthed kiss against the corner of Kurt's mouth before he started kissing down Kurt's chest. He kissed and licked and sucked and bit marks all over his torso on his quest.

It didn't take him long to reach Kurt's mound where he sucked a huge mark, leaving purple bruises over the smooth, pale skin. He licked over the bruise making Kurt shiver before he kissed his way down to Kurt's slit.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's inner thighs, massaging his thumbs into the soft flesh before he lapped one time over Kurt's clit and then went directly to suck it into his mouth.

"Holy fucking shit!" Kurt burst out and nearly crashed Blaine's head with his strong thighs, but Blaine managed to pressed them down.

He kept his upper lip locked over Kurt's clitoris as he let his tongue down to lick from the top of his hole and up Kurt's entire sex. He made the tip of his tongue out to dance around the taut nub, letting Kurt's hips raise from the wood under him.

"Hmmm, so delicious," Blaine hummed against Kurt's cunt, before he speared his tongue into the wetness.

"Oh god, so good. More, Blaine,_ please_," Kurt begged and planted his feet on the edge of the windowsill, spreading his legs even more.

Blaine flicked his tongue up and down, running it around inside of Kurt to feel around all of his inner walls that were clinging to his tongue. Blaine could taste his own come and it only made it even better. He licked all the way down to Kurt's ass, gathering his own come that had rolled down his crack, lapping up all of the silver-white liquid, with Kurt mumbling and whining over his head. He fucked his tongue into him and used his tongue to shovel his come and Kurt's juices into his mouth until there was no more to come for, swallowing it all down like he had been starving for it.

He got his hand up to press three fingers directly into Kurt's pussy. He immediately tightened around the intruders, and Blaine rushed up to lock his mouth back around Kurt's clitoris. He sucked and licked and lapped, the tip of his tongue circling around the nub, tickling and pressing.

The moment he felt Kurt start to tense and squeeze his inner muscles around his fingers Blaine hurried to switch places, so his fingers were almost abusing his clit, while Blaine fucked his tongue in and out of his hole, running it around and licking over his insides.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Blaine_, fuck!" Kurt whimpered and used a hand to squash Blaine's face against his pussy, forcing him to stay as he squirted a flood of wetness into Blaine's mouth. Not that Blaine had any plans on leaving since he kept lapping up all that Kurt gave him, his fingers not losing rhythm of their rubbing over the needy, swollen nub.

It wasn't until Kurt's muscles relaxed and his hand released its pressure on Blaine's head that Blaine stopped his ministrations. Instead he started placing sweet, soft kisses all over Kurt's sex, making Kurt tremble from oversensitivity. His fingers were caressing mindlessly around Blaine's hair and he had started humming with a sound close to the purring of a cat.

Blaine carefully started kissing his way back up Kurt's body but was surprised when Kurt grabbed his shoulders and lazily pulled him back up to drag him down for a boneless kiss.

Unfortunately this was the awkward moment where Blaine had no idea what was going to happen next. Was this it? Had Kurt gotten what he wanted and then they were back to being student and instructor again? Or would Kurt actually more with him?

As if he had read Blaine's mind Kurt broke the kiss and let his head thump down to the windowsill, looking for oxygen and giving Blaine a clear look to his face. The afternoon sun was playing with colorful beams in the thin layer of sweat spread over Kurt's face and down his neck. His eyes were sparkling and a dozy smile was playing at the corners of his mouth.

He let the smile take over and brushed a sweaty curl away from Blaine's forehead, looking at him with an expression that made Blaine feel like he was trying to read his mind.

"So – are you going to ask me out now? Or do you wanna wait until after we've showered?" Kurt suddenly asked, pulling Blaine out of his daze of amazement that he was actually there, almost naked with Kurt, just having had sex with him.

"Wh – what?" He stammered, his voice rasp and gravelly.

"I told you – I wanna spend my spring break with you. But I'm starving and I could use something to eat – so are you going to ask me out now, or after we've showered?" Kurt said, making it sound like it was the most logic thing in the world.

"Oh – I eh... do you wanna have dinner with me? When we're done showering," Blaine asked, feeling a little dumb for not having understood the simple instructions the first time.

"Sure. Gonna need our energy so we can explore more of this," Kurt grinned and craned his neck to place a kiss on Blaine's chin.

That one kiss led to Blaine ducking his head to catch Kurt's mouth, resulting in more kisses, and a lot of kissing and hands pressing each other closer. It wasn't until they stopped and Blaine fumbled his way to get up that he noticed that Kurt's t-shirt was soaked in sweat, sticking to his stomach and showing off his pectorals that were just as perfect as the rest of his body. Apparently he was flawless inside and out.

They awkwardly started pulling their clothes back on, not saying a word. But as Kurt had his underwear and tights on in a few seconds he hurried to pick up his own yoga mat and his bag before he snuck up to Blaine and pressed a kiss to his neck, his hands exploring their way up his chest. Blaine turned around with a smile and pulled his tanktop over his head before he grabbed his mat and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

With that Kurt took his hand and they left the room. Together.


End file.
